Aftermath
by How-Irrelevant
Summary: *Contains spoilers* Set after Here Us, Rock! Mina and Trina have a little... discussion about their friendship. (Summaries are hard okay)


**A/N Hi everybody! After watching Here Us, Rock!, I couldn't _stand_ the whole Trina/Mina cliffhanger we were left with. So, this little piece was born! Sorry if it's a bit rushed in a few places, my writing skills are really rusty. Enjoy uwu!**

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they've been in the orb's ship. It felt like hours, but she guessed it was probably closer to an hour. Mina, long finished with her angry tirade, sat away from her, lips set into a firm line, arms crossed over chest. The orbs had retreated to the back during Mina's angry yelling, leaving the two best friends alone. Nick remained frozen against the wall, often receiving longing looks from Trina. She sighed, inspecting her now-blue nails. The day hadn't quite gone as planned.

If she had it her way, she'd be cuddling with Nick on a romantic date. Not sitting in a space ship with her angry best friend. Today was a major waste.

In the midst of her brooding, Trina almost missed what Mina was saying.

"Don't you feel at least a _tiny _bit sorry?" Her voice lacked the anger she had earlier, now being soft and small-sounding. Trina snapped to attention, turning her head to her best friend in confusion. She furrowed her brow, cocking her head.

"Sorry? About what?"

Mina sighed, rubbing her temples before speaking again. "After all I've done for you, helping you destroy your little brother, constantly running around to make sure your needs were met, and doing everything I could to make you happy, you choose a _boy_ over your _best friend_. You were willing to risk my life over a boy who doesn't even _care_ about you."

Trina shifted awkwardly in her seat, shaking her head furiously. "I didn't mean it, Minsky! I knew that Corey's grody-band would save the day and junk."

Abruptly, Mina stood up, quickly placing herself in front of the nervous girl. "You didn't _mean _it?" Her anger had returned.

"You expect me to believe that, Trina? I _know_ you, Trina! You're _selfish!_ You purposely sabotaged your brothers band with the intention of letting the world end, letting people _die_, just so you can spend the rest of your life with _Nick_!"

"Can you blame me? It's Nick Mallory we're talking about!" Trina protested defensively, pointing towards Nick. "He's the one_ I love!__"_

Mina snorted, rolling her eyes. "So that's it, huh? Just because you 'love' him, you choose him." She pulled the collar of Trina's space suit, growling as she pulled up the pink-haired girl to face her. Her eyes widened.

"Trina, I like Nick as much as you do-though not as obsessively. But if our positions were reversed, I would have saved _your _life. You're my best friend, and you mean much more to me than a guy, even if the guy is Nick Mallory." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Excuse me for thinking that you would have done the same thing."

She turned away from her, trudging back to her seat. Trina winced as she was hit by a wave of guilt.

"You don't even let yourself have your own opinion because of him, Trina. Why would you choose _him_? Do I not even _matter_ to you? After over ten years of friendship, do I really mean that little?" She questioned, hugging her knees.

"You know you're my BFF." She assured.

Mina turned to face her. "Do I really? _Am_ I really? Most of the time, you don't even treat me like I'm your friend. You just treat me like your slave."

She stared at the ground, letting the heavy silence wrap itself around her. "Mina-" She was interrupted by the sound of a metal door opening. Startled, she turned her head towards the source of the sound.

"Do you guys want pancakes?" One of the orbs burst in, carrying a tray of pancakes. Both girls turned to stare at him. The orb returned the stare in confusion. "What, do you not like pancakes or something?"

Trina rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips and glaring at the orb. "You like, totally interrupted me! Hastag, _rude!_"

The orb continued to stand there in confusion. "Um, what was I interrupt-"

"Scram!" Trina snapped.

"Oh, umm, okay, I guess I'll just leave the pancakes here in case you want some!" He said hastily, setting the tray aside and bolting out of the room.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Hasn't he ever heard of _knocking?"_

Loud peals of laughter erupted from Mina. Gripping her sides, she couldn't stop laughing. Not expecting a response-and certainly not expecting her to laugh, she stared at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Unable to speak, Mina gestured to herself, to Trina, to everything around them and continued laughing.

Despite her confusion, a grin broke out on her face, and she joined in her best friend's laughter. They laughed until tears came out of their eyes, and they hugged, genuine tears running down their faces and making a mess of Trina's mascara.

"Mina, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, gripping her best friend tighter. "I'm sorry for totally treating you like trash, and for making you go through a lot just for stupid me, and I'm sorry I threw you away over a stupid boy."

A smile spread across Mina's face, a small giggle escaping her lips. "You really think Nick Mallory is just a stupid boy?"

"Totes! Besides, who's he compared to my bestie!" The two besties erupted in giggles once more.

"Oh Minsky, I promise never to treat you like that again! When we get home, let's have a slumber party! Hopefully soon, because I need to get rid of this _yucky_ blue nail polish and get back to my fabulous red nails." She inspected her nails with disgust.

"They really are fabulous when they're red, Trina!" Mina offered enthusiastically. She smiled, hugging her best friend.

"I know Minsky. I know."

Against the wall, a figure stood, unnoticed by the two excitedly chatting away friends. He nodded in approval, taking another bite of a pancake.

"Nick Mallory loves happy endings."

* * *

**So do I, Nick. So do I. So, tell me what you think! uwu **

**I _might _write an aftermath for what happened between Corey and Laney. (I literally love them too much) It depends. Sometimes I can get an idea and _bam!_ It turns into a fanfic. Other times, no. **

**Anyway, Happy April Fools day! Stay safe, don't be rude, and have fun! **


End file.
